


Swimming

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), POV Third Person Limited, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Past Tense, Swimming, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Thanks for reading!
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 14





	Swimming

Anakin’s gaze fell to the wooden dock, finding its weathered planks far more interesting as he spoke. “I, uh, don’t know how.” 

Obi-Wan stared at his new apprentice, mortified. Of course Anakin didn’t know how to swim. He grew up on a bloody desert planet for Force's sake! The largest body of water he ever saw came in those collection tanks on moisture farms. Sithspit. Obi-Wan really didn’t think this through. 

“Well then,” Obi-Wan cleared his throat, “It’s never too late to learn. Soon you’ll be swimming laps around me.” 

Slowly, Anakin met Obi-Wan’s gaze and smiled ever so slightly. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
